Problem: Complete the equations below. $15.3 \div 3 =$
Solution: Let's turn $15.3$ into tenths using a place value chart. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $5$ $.$ $3$ $15.3 = 153\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $153\text{ tenths}\div3 = 51\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $51\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ $.$ $1$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 15.3 \div 3 &=153 \text{ tenths}\div 3\\\\ 15.3 \div 3 &= 51 \text{ tenths}\\\\ 15.3 \div 3 &=5.1 \end{aligned}$